


Выбор

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: После окончания Четвертой войны шиноби Обито дается возможность изменить свою жизнь.





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение 1: каноничная смерть одного персонажа и неканоничное (на данный, по крайней мере, момент) воскрешение другого.  
> Предупреждение 2: всем, кто любит Рин, просьба читать данный текст с осторожностью.

_Ты будешь мертвая принцесса, а я твой верный пес._   
_(«Агата Кристи», «Опиум для никого»)_

Раздражение копится внутри и оседает горечью на губах.  
Иногда ему кажется, что она так и осталась ребенком. Милым, восторженным, но абсолютно не приспособленным к жизни. Она плачет, когда гибнут их друзья. Она смеется его шуткам. Она каждое утро расчесывает свои мягкие темно-каштановые волосы и улыбается его отражению в зеркале. В их доме всегда чисто. Когда он возвращается домой, она отвлекается от своих дел и целует его в щеку. Левую. Всегда.  
Но глянцевая картинка счастливой семьи все чаще кажется ему выцветающей фотографией. Такой, где сначала исчезают цвета, сливаясь в одну равномерно-теплую сепию, затем — контуры и границы, а потом остается лишь гадать — что было там, в самом начале? За что эту фотографию еще стоит хранить?  
Логика бесстрастно подсказывает, что опытный реставратор сможет восстановить исчезнувшие контуры некогда счастливых лиц и даже нанести на бумагу свежие краски.  
Только вот придавать мертвой материи жизнь не может никто. Не мог даже Дей… хотя вот об этом лучше не думать.  
Рин следует заведенному во всех порядочных семьях ритуалу, а Обито принимает эти священнодействия. Сначала счастье сбывшейся мечты туманит рассудок, он в восторге от никогда прежде не испытанного домашнего уюта, но потом ему становится холодно среди лубочно-ярких стен.  
На деле все эти элементы счастливой жизни — от привязанного у двери колокольчика до кружевного покрывала на кровати — фальшивка. За ними таятся молчаливые вечера и ни разу не соприкоснувшиеся мысли.  
Долгое время он каждый день рассказывает ей о своей работе, о своих планах, мечтах. Пару раз пытается объяснить, как же ему ее не хватало и о сколь многом им нужно поговорить, но слова уходят, как вода в песок.  
Он горит желанием разделить с ней эту часть себя, пока не понимает, что к утру все сказанное улетучивается из ее памяти. Она слушает его, но не слышит.  
Когда Рин с неизменно понимающей улыбкой переспрашивает у него о результатах переговоров с Деревней камня, о провале которых он днем раньше толковал ей больше часа, Обито впервые хочется ее ударить. Он отворачивается, а в затылке начинает копиться тяжелая, как свинец, боль.  
Голова у него болит все чаще, и он сам не знает, что тому виной: сила, для которой не создано его тело, напряженная работа, для которой не создан его разум, или же сама та жизнь, которую он создал для себя.  
Переступив порог, он слышит мелодичный перезвон колокольчика, а потом такой же звонкий голос весело спрашивает его, какие у них планы на вечер.  
Рин никогда не обижается, когда планы рассчитаны только на одного: доклад начальника полиции, неофициальная встреча с послом, изучение отчетов медиков. Он долго убеждает себя, что причиной тому забота, но внутри зреет понимание, что ее вопрос — всего лишь часть проформы. Ответ, по сути, не имеет значения, важно само его наличие. Пароль — отзыв. Динь-дон. Ветер толкает бок колокольчика — язычок рассыпает серебристый звон.

Из красивой девочки-подростка Рин стала красивой женщиной.  
Взросление не отняло у нее той хрупкой прелести, что когда-то заставляла замирать его сердце. Ее тело по-прежнему девически изящно, а широко распахнутые глаза взирают на мир с восторгом. Она двигается легко, словно порхает, будь то танец на званом вечере или уборка дома.  
Она так хороша, что прикоснуться к ней кажется едва ли не кощунством. Вероятно, она и сама чувствует нечто подобное, предпочитая, чтобы ею любовались на расстоянии. Когда он зовет ее, она резко оборачивается, и каштановые пряди вспархивают на плечи. Она слушает его, чуть склонив на бок голову, но никогда не делает шаг первой.  
Наклоняясь к ней, Обито неотрывно смотрит в сияющие карие глаза, а они не отводят жалостливого взгляда от шрамов на его лице. Это смущает и вызывает желание прикрыть изуродованную сторону ладонью.  
Ее губы мягкие и податливые. В них, как и во всей ней, нет ни капли сопротивления.  
Ночью Обито засыпает, чувствуя на плече тяжесть ее головы. Благоухающие каким-то цветочным ароматом волосы лезут ему в лицо, щекочут нос, вызывая желание чихнуть. Он просыпается в полуночной тьме один, протягивает ладонь и ощущает, что простыни на ее стороне кровати давно остыли.  
Ему сложно винить Рин: он действительно спит очень беспокойно, и головные боли, что мучают его, не добавляют покоя сну.  
Однако раздражение растет с каждым таким одиноким пробуждением.

Вечер обесцвечивает полоску заката и рисует в небесах блестящие точки звезд. Они сидят на маленькой уютной кухне своего аккуратного домика. Из приоткрытого окна вливается наполненный ароматами цветов сада воздух, слабый ветер чуть колышет занавеску. Нежно-розовые вытканные колокольчики словно кивают своим собратьям в густой траве.  
Динь-динь.  
У самого огонька лампы вьются две или три мошки.  
Обито сидит за столом, положив руки на столешницу. Рин хозяйничает у плиты. Тесто для данго уже готово, в кастрюльке закипает вода.  
Он чувствует себя большим и неуклюжим в этом пространстве, где сложно повернуться, чтобы не задеть какую-нибудь полочку или не уронить какой-нибудь пакетик. Она обустроила тут все по своему вкусу, и кухонька выглядит чудесно, как игрушка. Только находиться здесь невозможно.  
Сама Рин равнодушна к сладкому, а данго, на ее взгляд, чересчур однообразны, но она соглашается приготовить его любимое блюдо.  
Идеальной формы шарики разваливаются еще до прикосновения к ним, а соевый соус делает и без того слишком сладкий привкус совершенно невыносимым. Обито глотает приторные кусочки, и ему кажется, что на зубах скрипят крупинки не до конца растворившейся сахарной пудры. Рин ласково смотрит на него, и ее глаза будто говорят: видишь, как я о тебе забочусь?  
Одна из мошек влетает прямо в огонек лампы.  
Два стакана воды не смывают липкую сладость из горла. Он благодарит за ужин, и, когда их разделяют две закрытых двери, задается вопросом: а что такое забота? Настоящая, не глянцевая, забота? Дежурная улыбка, когда он входит в двери своего дома? Шарик переслащенного теста на десертной тарелочке? Равнодушное пожелание удачи в спину?  
Память упорно втыкает в него воспоминание о замерших на помятой траве глиняных фигурках. Обито стискивает зубы и отгоняет навязчивую мысль.  
Мысль уходит, как голодная собака после пинка, но раз за разом возвращается, как та же собака, чующая запах пищи.

 _Чаши весов дрожали почти в полном равновесии. Сухая, испещренная трещинами земля резала ладони и колени. Сил с трудом хватало только на дыхание — если бы в этот миг что-то произошло, он не сумел бы даже встретить смерть на ногах._  
Ожидание затягивалось, и пристальные взгляды буквально жгли кожу.  
На одной чаше весов лежала клятва, которую он не смог исполнить вовремя, но которой потом посвятил всю жизнь. На другой замерло иррациональное сожаление о том, что не могло, но должно было быть иначе.  
Он мог вернуть только одного. Ему был дан выбор. Он выбрал.

Полубессонная ночь отзывается усталостью во всем теле. Обито не противится ей — ничего срочного вроде бы не осталось. Все сделано. Все, что только можно было… сейчас. Мягкое кресло, защищенное от пятен и грязи плюшевым покрывалом, привычно принимает его тело. Веки тяжелы и неподъемны, и даже слабый свет отзывается болью где-то в затылке.  
Перед глазами возникает устремленный на него тепло-карий взгляд, и руки невольно сжимаются в кулаки. На языке снова ощущается привкус сахара, крупинки хрустят на зубах.  
Динь-динь-динь.  
Перезвон колокольчиков.  
Рин-Рин-Рин.  
Кристаллик сахара раскалывается. Колокольчик звякает в последний раз и обиженно умолкает, раздавленный.  
Ринринрин…  
Кац!  
Внезапно его прошивает понимание, что он ошибся. Тогда, на закате второй в его жизни войны, он повернул назад, вместо того чтобы идти вперед. Только для осознания этого потребовалось пройти чужой уже путь до середины, и теперь дорога обратно потеряна, а впереди — тупик.

Его будит чуть свет настойчивый стук в дверь. Обито выпутывается из вязкого дурмана сна и идет открывать. Во рту стоит сладковатый привкус, хочется пить, но перехваченный по пути глоток из стакана на прикроватной тумбочке не освежает. У теплой воды все тот же сладкий, свинцовый привкус. Тупая боль в затылке перекатывается туда-сюда.  
Дверь в комнату Рин плотно закрыта, оттуда не доносится ни звука.  
Стук в дверь разносится по дому тревожной дробью. Обито ускоряет шаг, негибкое со сна тело повинуется нехотя. Неловким движением он цепляется за столик в гостиной, эхо боли проходит сквозь колено, а к отчаянному стуку добавляется звон разбитого стекла.  
Обито малодушно не хочет знать вести, что принес им неизвестный пришелец, но у него права заткнуть уши нет. Он сам выбрал эту ответственность. Кого теперь интересует, что он не знал, что выбирает?  
Когда пальцы смыкаются на дверной ручке, сердце пропускает удар. Ему кажется, что он уже знает известие, которое вот-вот вопьется в него. Сладость во рту сгущается, концентрируясь до горечи.  
Колокольчик на двери почему-то молчит. Может быть, тоже спит ворованно-сладким сном.  
Зябкая дрожь охватывает тело, но он понимает, что не утренняя злая прохлада тому причиной. На столе — вскрытый свиток с донесением. Непонятно почему, но он не удивлен. Только ставшая привычной тяжесть на душе прибавляет еще пару сотен фунтов.  
Здесь нет его вины, миссия была выверена до последнего шага, состав команды был рассчитан с учетом всех возможных поворотов. Только вот непредвиденные обстоятельства — категория, которую рассчитать невозможно. Обито уже думал, что привык к этой стороне жизни, но сейчас снова понимает, что нет.  
Сколько раз иллюзия могущества разбивалась ощущением беспомощности? Он не помнит, но точно знает, какой раз был первым. Тогда он успел лишь обернуться — и пламя взрыва стерло все упущенные возможности.  
Ему нужно спешить, но одеревенелые руки натягивают одежду с трудом, словно чувствительность совсем покинула тело. Он не чувствует горя, только горечь. Это все — его вина, но он так привык к ней, что в какой-то момент она вросла в него. Через несколько часов мозг справится со стрессом и начнет генерировать как бесполезные уже пути выхода, так и переформированный список его неудач, однако сейчас ему просто пусто. Еще одна фигурка вышла за пределы поля игры. А сколько их уже было?  
Новый раунд оказался не более удачным, чем предыдущий.  
Когда он, собравшись наконец, идет через гостиную, на пороге своей комнаты появляется Рин. Ее милое личико заспано, каштановые волосы растрепаны. Она щурится в первых солнечных лучах и зевает.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает она.  
Сильнее, чем разговаривать с ней, ему не хочется только видеть лица своих советников.  
— Рин, — Обито старается говорить мягко, но застарелое раздражение прорывается в душу помимо воли. — У меня плохие новости. Сядь, пожалуйста.  
Она послушно направляется к дивану и останавливается перед разбросанными по полу руинами вазы.  
— Обито, что случилось с вазой? — она опускается на корточки и расстроенно касается одного из осколков пальцами. — На кусочки прямо… Даже господин Тиба не склеит.  
— Налетел на стол, уронил, прости, — коротко отвечает он. — Да оставь ты эти черепки, — раздражение прорывается и в голосе.  
Рин, все еще держа в пальцах кусочек стекла, встает и, осторожно обходя острые осколки, доходит до дивана. Она слушает его молча, только кутается в плед и поджимает под себя босые ноги. В пробуждающемся свете солнца пряди ее волос отливают золотом. Слишком темным золотом, чтобы вызывать непрошеные ассоциации, однако ассоциация все же приходит.  
Когда-то Рин любила Какаши. Обито знает, что это так, хоть они ни разу не говорили об этой части их прошлой жизни. Долгое время ему не хотелось бросать тень былого на настоящее. Влюбленность девочки ушла, а на ее месте возникло совсем иное чувство. А потом это просто перестало иметь значение. Он понял, что Рин может быть влюблена, но никогда не научится любить. В ней теплится ровное, приятное глазу пламя, но огня, который мог бы обогреть, в ней нет.  
— Как ужасно, — шепчет она срывающимся голосом. По ее лицу струйками текут слезы. Кончик носа покраснел, в глазах такая беспомощность, что внутри что-то вновь дрожит и срывается. Ему стыдно за свое желание сбежать поскорей и хочется хоть как-то ее утешить. Обито садится рядом с Рин на край дивана и обнимает худенькие плечи. Она тихо-тихо дышит ему в плечо. Ткань на плече быстро становится горячей и влажной.  
— Мне нужно идти, — произносит наконец Обито. — Меня ждут на совете. Нам нужно решить, как теперь…  
— Да-да, конечно, — она отстраняется от него сама. Он с удивлением замечает, что глаза у нее уже сухи. — Я все понимаю, иди.  
Он нерешительно встает.  
— Ой, погоди, — Рин вытирает лицо ладошкой. — Совсем забыла сказать тебе вчера, а сегодня, ты, наверное, будешь занят до ночи… Завтра у Такаги званый вечер. Мы в числе почетных гостей, — слабая улыбка освещает ее лицо, как розовый луч солнца осколки вазы на полу.  
Свинцовые шарики боли в затылке прокатываются к вискам. Ему кажется, что он ослышался.  
— Завтра… что? — Обито поворачивается к ней. Во рту сухо, приторная горечь заменяет остатки слюны.  
— Такаги Казуко устраивает званый вечер, — повторяет Рин. На ее хорошеньком личике нет и тени понимания. — Если мы не придем, на нас обидятся.  
— А ведь ты любила его, Рин, — произносит он, удивляясь, что внутри нет больше ничего, кроме тяжелой, злой пустоты. — Как же ты можешь думать об этой проклятой встрече, если твой друг…  
Она замирает на месте, как ребенок, пойманный у тумбочки с конфетами.  
— Но ты же Хокаге, — бормочет она. — Нехорошо будет, если Такаги решат, что ты их игнорируешь.  
Солнце за окном поднимается выше, и теперь его алые лучи бьют ему прямо в глаза. Одновременно внутри поднимается алая волна бешенства.  
— Быть Хокаге — значит защищать людей, — дрожащим от ярости голосом говорит он. — Но ты не понимаешь. Тебе безразлично. Тебе вообще все в этой жизни безразлично, лишь бы оно не трогало твой уютный мирок. Ты ни во что не вмешиваешься, ничего не чувствуешь…  
— Обито! — возмущенно вскрикивает она, но в глубине теплых карих глаз — стылый могильный камень.  
— Я был слишком глуп, чтобы понять, — продолжает он, стискивая кулаки так, что кости прошивает боль. — Ты же всегда была такой. Даже в детстве. Пусть люди чувствуют что угодно, лишь бы проблема была надежно скрыта. Ты мертвая, Рин… Если бы я мог сразу понять, что тебя нельзя воскресить, потому что ты всегда была мертвой! — он уже кричит, и этот крик отдается новыми всплесками боли в мозгу.  
На мгновение алая тьма заволакивает сознание. Когда Обито приходит в себя, то совсем близко от его лица — вылезающие из орбит глаза Рин, а под его пальцами — ее тонкая белая шея. Тело Рин содрогается, придавленное его тяжелым телом к дивану, ноги судорожно дергаются, пытаясь пнуть, пальцы безуспешно стараются разжать мертвую хватку на горле. Она хрипло хватает воздух, капли слюны смешиваются с каплями крови и летят ему в лицо. Обито не может отвести взгляда от ее лица, которое стремительно заплывает синевой и будто бы даже меняет форму прямо у него на глазах. Когда она пытается что-то сказать — прохрипеть — он лишь сжимает пальцы сильнее. Вся копящаяся в нем ненависть вырвалась на волю и беснуется под измученной болью коркой черепа. Он ненавидит Рин так, как никого никогда в жизни. За ее слабость, за ее равнодушие, за все свои потерянные годы, за все те иллюзии, что питал ее образ, пока ее разлагавшееся тело питало под землей червей.  
Но себя он ненавидит еще больше.  
Он сам сделал этот выбор.  
Она дергается в последний раз и замирает. Из искаженного криком рта вывалился темный, неестественно большой язык, полопавшиеся сосуды окрасили белки глаз розовым, под носом размазаны две кровавые дорожки. Лицо распухло и полностью утратило прежние черты.  
Обито сжимает пальцы еще сильнее, и тонкие косточки поддаются под яростным напором. Слышен отвратительный хруст. Пальцы проваливаются в мягкое и влажное.

Он просыпается, только когда его начинают трясти за плечи. Дыхание рвется из груди, кончики пальцев все еще ощущают поддавшуюся горячую плоть. Отголосок боли тыкается в затылок, а горло сжимает спазм.  
— Ты кричал, — в свете ночника чужие глаза кажутся темно-серыми. А вот тревога в них — не кажется. — Ты рехнешься с этими переговорами, м!  
Живой. Живой-живой-живой…  
Отпускает сразу все — и боль, и горечь, и иглы воспоминаний.  
Лба касается прохладная ладонь, стирая пот. Быстрый язычок мимоходом проводит по виску, отчего еще мгновение назад такие реалистичные события переходят в разряд полуночного бреда.  
— Учти, если Тсучикаге вдруг решит передумать, говорить с ним приду я. А перед искусством все равны, м.  
К губам прижимается край стакана, у воды непередаваемо свежий, холодный вкус.  
Обито пьет, и смеется, и проливает едва ли не четверть стакана на простыни, и снова смеется возмущенному воплю.  
— Нет, это не то, я… — он сгребает Дейдару в объятия, у него нет слов, чтобы описать кошмар, который ему привиделся. — Просто мне даже подумать страшно, что я мог тебя потерять.  
Они разговаривают почти до самого утра. Обсуждение заключенного между Деревнями договора сменяет вопрос реорганизации Совета, а тот в свою очередь перетекает в спор об аспектах применения искусства. Веки тяжелеют, лишь когда за окном оживает утренний гомон птиц, и Обито засыпает, устроив голову на коленях Дейдары. Кошмары больше не тревожат его.


End file.
